The object of this project is to determine the mechanism whereby cyclic AMP, cyclic GMP and steroid hormones influence gene expression in animal cells. Particular attention will be paid to the differences between normal and transformed cells and the transformation process. Cell-free systems prepared from animal cells will be used to demonstrate cyclic nucleotide effects on transcription. The components required to elicit the effect will be isolated. Finally the interaction between these components will be studied.